


Close Your Eyes

by cii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cii/pseuds/cii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered what you would do if you were ordered to kill the person you had fallen in love with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
The sound of dropping water could be heard in the distance.  
  
He was still cleaning the remaining liquid on the floor, cursing at the man wrapped tightly in blankets on the bed for being so messy.  
  
He soaked the fluid into the rag and squeezed it into the bucket he had gotten from the hotel maid. Strangely she hadn't asked questions and had just given him an odd look for which he was grateful. He didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to himself.  
  
Finally deeming the floor clean enough he got up and poured the remains of the bucket in the toilet instead of the sink, simply because he didn't want to stain it.  
  
Meanwhile he got a glimpse of his reflection in the bathroom mirror and regretted doing so. His black hair was sweaty and matted to his forehead, some red scratches could be seen across his skin, the side of his face was quickly becoming bluish purple due to the punch it received earlier and his eyes seemed dead.  
  
He shook off the feeling he got in his stomach after he saw his current state and went to the leaky faucet of the sink so he could turn it off, he had had enough of the annoying sound it gave. He shouldn't be shaken by this, and he wasn't, everything around him was a routine he unfortunately had gotten used to.    
  
He wasn't planning on staying in the hotel room much longer so he went on the balcony and brought out his phone. He unlocked it and dialed one of the few numbers he had in it.  
  
After a few moments a tired and groggy voice answered.  
  
 _"Levi."_  
  
"It's done, call for the pick up. I'm leaving this shitty place."  
  
 _"They're on the way. Why are you so late, don't tell me you cleaned everything again."_  
  
"Shut up, you bastard, you know I hate leaving a mess behind. The body is on the bed, the documents are on the table beside it, later I'll send you the information I managed to get from him."  
  
 _"Good j-"_  
  
Levi had hung up before the man could finish the sentence. Like he had time for that guy's sentiment, he just wanted to get out of there and go to his apartment where he could have his much needed shower. He felt filthy.  
  
He sighed and went back into the room, straight to the door, he didn't even glance at the motionless body on the bed, red already starting to seep in the sheets he had wrapped him up in.  
  
-  
  
Levi walked down the long corridor, scowling at the poor taste in which it was decorated. He stopped in front of the elevator and pressed the button. It only took a few moments before it arrived and when it opened, two men dressed in black business suits emerged from it.  
  
They nodded at Levi and he curtly nodded back before he got in and watched them head in the direction he had come from. The elevator door closed and an annoying music started playing almost making him groan.  
  
 _Poor furniture, poor decoration, poor music taste, why the fuck does this hotel charge a normal person's year salary for one night here.  
  
_ He glanced to his right and saw a strange hooded figure looking out of place standing next to where the buttons for the elevator were. While he was reaching out to press the one for the lobby he got a glimpse of the stranger's eyes. _Green_ , a green so vibrant it gave the illusion they were glowing. The intensity in them made a slight shiver run down Levi's spine, but he shook it off and turned his gaze back on the elevator door. When they arrived at the lobby, the stranger rushed out in a hurry, bumping in Levi in the process making a string of curses fall out of the man's mouth.  
  
After finally managing to get out of the hotel he went to his car and shivered as the cold morning air managed to get underneath his leather jacket. There were poodles of water on random spots on the ground, proof of yesterday's storm and he grimaced when he accidentally stepped into a few.  
  
Levi carefully got in his seat, shuffled around a bit to get comfortable and put the key in the ignition to start the car. It was still cold so for good measure he turned the heater on.

He sped across the streets, eager to get home. It probably wasn't going to take a lot of time though, given there wasn't really any traffic due to the early hour.

There weren't any cars.

But there were people.

One idiot in particular who didn't look if there were any cars before boldly crossing the street.

Levi hit the breaks and an ugly screech accompanied his own cursing.

He got out of the car and glared at the kid who quite literally looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing asshole."

Levi noticed bandages poking from underneath his jacket collar. Was the brat injured or something? He shook his head. Not his problem.

He noticed his eyes were bright green in color, even if it was still dark. It took a second more before he realized he was looking at the same person from the elevator. The silent glaring battle was interrupted by the distinctive wail of the police car. His heart skipped a beat and panic started to edge at the back of his mind. No, not now, he hasn't cleaned his car of the evidence yet. His morning just couldn't get any worse, he was usually careful but there hadn't been time to clean. Not to mention one of the people that could actually link him with that hotel was standing before him.  
  
He cursed and quickly got back in his car, but before he started it he thought about whether he'd be taking a risk if he let him go. He had seen his face in the hotel and he had seen the two men sent to take care of the body. While he was going over this the door of the passenger seat side opened and the source of all his troubles poked his head inside.  
  
"Can you give me a lift?"  
  
 _What._  
  
"Look, I can see the panic on your face, you're running away from the police aren't you? Well that makes both of us, so I'll ask again, can you give me a lift?"  
  
Levi cocked an eyebrow at him. He could 'see' the panic on his face? That's laughable, Levi knew how well he can hide his emotions, so it's impossible for him to have let something slip on his face. But what can he possibly be running from the police for. Now that he can see more details on his face thanks to the car light he looks no more than 15.  
  
"Why are you running from the police?"  
  
The boy just pursed his lips and kept his silence. Levi didn't have time for this. The police sirens were nearing and he did not fancy being brought over for interrogation at the police station. He cursed under his breath and beckoned the annoying brat in. They were wasting time and Levi seemed less and less convinced that it's wise to let the kid go. It was putting him at risk of being discovered.  
  
The second he got in and closed the door Levi sped up and missed a few red lights on the way.  
  
"I'm Eren, by the way. Eren Jaeger, what's your name?"  
  
 _Who the fuck gives away their name so willingly. Fucking kids these days._  
  
"You can call me Levi. So Eren, have any plans for this wonderful morning?"  
  
He felt sorry for the kid but he couldn't let him live, not after what he had seen.  
  
Eren just looked at him blankly and blinked when the sound of thunder broke the rhythmic hum of the car. A wonderful morning indeed. It seemed like the storm from the previous day would slip into today as well.  
  
"Why?"

"Do you want to come to my place?"  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is my attempt at ereri, there's gonna be fluff and smut, and I've planned a lot of angst but we'll see how things turn out, I'll try updating regularly but I don't promise anything. (although the second chapter is almost done so that's good i guess)


	2. Chapter 2

The ride back to Levi's apartment was spent in complete silence. Levi had kept glancing at Eren but he had been still the whole ride, looking out the window, not even acknowledging him. It was still very suspicious of how easy it was to convince him to come to his place but Levi blamed it on being young and stupid.  
  
The morning had started with thunder and lightning and it seemed it would continue no differently. By the time they arrived at Levi's apartment complex it was already starting to heavily pour. Levi thanked whatever gods there were that the parking lot was underground so he won't get wet.  
  
When he got out of the car he motioned for Eren to follow him. They had to go up the stairs since the elevator had a big sign that said it was out of business.  
  
 _It has been broken for months but nobody gives a shit about fixing it._  
  
Once in his apartment Levi eyed the person who had sat comfortably on his couch, he still hasn't said a word. _What a quiet kid._ He couldn't let him go, but he didn't want to dispose him off either, he was still young, with a whole life ahead of him, it would be such a waste to kill him. He just had the misfortune of being at the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
Levi sighed and went to the little kitchen to get himself a drink. He took out his favorite brand of whiskey and filled a glass with it. He still mulled over what his next step would be. He should probably call and ask his boss but he knew well what his orders would be. He wanted to prolong this as much as he could. He did not look forward to killing someone.  
  
Shaking his head, he decided it was time to take a shower, he couldn't think clearly when he still hasn't even showered, he had to get clean first. The whiskey was finished fast with a few big gulps and the glass was thrown in the sink. Levi was about to go to his room to get a towel and fresh clothes when Eren finally decided to speak.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"He could talk?"  
  
Eren just glared. "I asked you a question."  
  
"Look kid, I need to shower first, then you can ask me whatever you want."  
  
"Like hell I'll wait for you to shower. Answer me right now. I just needed a lift but you asked to bring me here, why?"  
  
 _And you agreed as I recall._  
  
Sensing that Eren won't leave him alone he let out a sigh and went to sit next to him, not letting the fact that Eren flinched away from him escape him. Was he scared of Levi?  
  
"What were you doing in that hotel? And then on the road when I almost hit you. Are you following me?" He decided to be straight forward in the end.  
  
Eren looked at him strangely. Hotel? Surely he couldn't mean the same hotel he was leaving. He had worn a hood, hadn't he? There's no way Levi could have recognized him then and on the street after that. His train of thought was interrupted by Levi's voice.  
  
"And most importantly, why is a kid like you running from the police?"  
  
There was a noticeable stiffness in Eren's shoulders at that.  
  
"That's none of your business. And you didn't answer my question. Why did you bring me here?"  
  
Levi was tired, dirty and his patience was running thin, if it wasn't for the brat next to him, staring at him with his ridiculously green eyes he would probably be in bed right now, comfortable and warm. He sighed and just went with it.  
  
"Because I don't know what to do with you."  
  
Eren was puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
  
Levi opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by his phone ringing. He looked at Eren, then got up and went to the other room before receiving the call.  
  
 _"Levi?"_  
  
"What do you want."  
  
 _"Sorry to wake you but the documents you had left were of things we already knew, you'll have to give us a report of the information you managed to gather sooner."_  
  
Levi looked out the window and stared at the water droplets running down it. He thought about mentioning he had a kid that saw him in the hotel and then running away from the police sitting on his couch but he couldn't bring himself to. "You didn't wake me and you'll have it by tonight. I'm hanging up."  
  
He threw his phone on his bed and went to take his shower, Eren could wait.  
  
-  
  
Eren heard the sound of the shower start and sighed. He was so tired, he wanted to sleep and forget about the world around him for a few hours. He looked around the apartment. Although it was very clean, spotless even, it was glaringly empty. Apart from the couch he was currently sitting on there was a little table in front of it and a TV on the other side. The kitchen was connected to the living room and he caught a glimpse of a big fridge and an empty kitchen table.  
  
The only reason Eren had agreed with going to Levi's place was because he practically didn't have anywhere else to go. Lately he slept only in hotels, staying a few days in each, moving from place to place, so when Levi offered a place for the night there was no reason to say no. At least he thought that.  
  
The hum of the water coming from the bathroom was almost comforting. At some point he found himself relaxing and lying down on the couch, he was so tired, maybe he could take a nap for a few minutes before Levi came out of the bathroom.  
  
 _Just a few moments._  
  
-  
  
Levi came out of the shower with a towel wrapped along his waist, he was almost happy for finally feeling clean and fresh and he was finally ready for that conversation with Eren _. But first. Clothes.  
  
_ He headed for his room but was interrupted by a loud and drawn out snore. He went to the living room and looked at the couch but instead of finding Eren sitting there he just saw two feet sticking out of one end of the couch and a mop of brown hair sticking out of the other.  
  
 _Fucking unbelievable._  
  
Levi got closer to him with the full intention of waking the little shit up but the minute he saw the peaceful expression on his face he stopped. Now that he was sleeping he could study his face better. His face was tan, as was the rest of his body, he had long eyelashes, his skin looked soft and Levi found himself tracing Eren's cheek with his thumb, appreciating the feeling. His thumb got lower and he traced the curve of his upper lip. Levi eyed his lips, they were rosy pink and to him they almost looked inviting. His face had unintentionally gotten closer and he was about to kiss those same lips when Eren's eyes sprung open and he let out a yelping sound, throwing a punch Levi caught in his hand.  
  
Eren retrieved his hand back and shrunk away from Levi, he was shaking and his eyes were unfocused and wide with fear. The punch that Eren had automatically thrown when woken up had surprised Levi but the fear he saw in those green eyes almost shocked him. It wasn't his intention to do what he did but he'll think about his actions later. Right now he had to calm Eren down, he couldn't explain it but seeing him in this state tugged at his heart.  
  
Levi reached a hand out to him, trying to be of some comfort. "Eren, I'm sorry."  
  
Eren was starting to come back to himself if his breathing slowing down could be an indicator. Levi was about to apologize again when something white caught his eyes. Eren's jacket was unzipped and the bandages Levi thought he saw earlier turned out to be not just a fragment of his imagination. He carefully pulled his jacket apart and went to pull at his shirt when a strong hand gripped his hand.  
  
Eren was glaring at him with an intensity only few possessed. "What are you doing?"  
  
But Levi couldn't keep his eyes off the bandages that wrapped Eren's body. Little could be seen but he knew very well that so many bandages aren't used for some minor injury.  
  
"What happened to you?"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guysss, i'm sorry that things are slow in the beginning, but i want you all to get a feel about this, if that makes sense, idk. but please bear with meee. and a BIG HUG to everyone who commented, bookmarked and left kudos, ILU ♥


End file.
